Nico's Night
by shaesullivan
Summary: Werewolf plus human plus club plus alcohol plus intense feelings equals...a really good night...if you're a werewolf...


**5. You've decided to go out for a night on the town with your friends to a local club or bar. After a few drinks, you start to get a little too loose. A kerfuffle with the bouncer is all it takes-your were-rage hits and you start to change right in the middle of everything! What do you do? Do your friends help you?**

Thomas POV

Thomas knew that things weren't going to end well tonight.

The brunette knew it as soon as the young master found his way to his door that Saturday evening after the horses were put into the barn and locked inside of their stalls for the day. The young master, Nico as he preferred to be called, had been in a particular mood for the past few weeks and it seemed like tonight everything was all boiling over into a kind of perplexing boredom that would only be rectified with booze.

So there he was, one minute settling down for the evening and then he was holding on for dear sweet life as Nico drove them, though Thomas might have been very hesitant to call it driving, to some bar Thomas was sure he had never heard of. Nico barely kept control of the car, a sleek black mustang he borrowed from his father's garage, as he pressed down on the gas pedal while gripping the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles were starting to turn a shade lighter than his natural skin tone. Gripping the sides of his arm rest, Thomas tried to fight his natural instinct to open his mouth to tell the other to slow down, knowing that it would only spur Nico on to going faster in retribution for having his driving skills questioned.

Things had been changing between Thomas and Nico for a while now, specifically after the incident with the horse that had been…devoured by some wild animal some months passed. Only Thomas knew the truth; knew that the beast that had feasted on the horse that day past was sitting right next to him barely a breath away. Wearing a too tight faded mesh shirt over his bronze torso, black jeans strapped onto his thick thighs and letting his face almost split with a devilish grin, Thomas wondered just what went on in the mind of the boy who was a wolf next to him.

Thomas tried not to be intimidated by the younger man, even when Nico glanced over at him and flashed his sharp, way too sharp to be normal, pearly white teeth from between those pouty lips of his. Eyes flashing both cyan and gold Thomas felt his heart jump when Nico chuckled in his direction before gunning the Mustang a little more as they were coming to a stop sign. Flying between the crossroads and then moving along towards their destination Thomas wondered why in the hell he had bothered to stay after being shown just what kind of animal Nico really was.

The memory of that night had put the older youth on edge as he recalled the night when he had looked up into the face of nothing short of death…and marveling at the beauty and horror of the beast that Nico had become, on less than a whim no less. The crescent moon shone down that night as the starry sky gleamed down on the area when the two had dragged the dead horse, to be left to the wild animals of the forest, before another wild animal made itself present with a bitter chuckle and several heavy guffs of black laughter from out of Nico's throat.

The beast in question had been a werewolf with a stature of a giant standing no less than twenty-four hands at the shoulder…on all four legs no less. Slathering jaws filled with teeth sharp enough that they looked like they could rend flesh without effort, eyes casting twin flames of cold and fiery light, and long claws that tilled the earth around him when Nico scratched at the ground next to him like some frantic house dog in his excitement. Thomas was amazed that he actually held his bladder when Nico's wolf self leaned down in front of him, eyes staring at him like he was nothing more than a thick slab of meat waiting to be chomped in half, and then breathed a stale breath onto his broad chest before inhaling his human scent so hard that it sounded like a bomb going off in a tunnel in Thomas ears.

What happened next wasn't as spectacular after seeing a man turn into a herculean wolf and being left alive by said beast, as the next happening was haunting in Thomas' waking mind days afterwards. Nico, with whatever good sense had possessed him, grabbed the stable hand by the collar of his shirt, hefted the other up into his jaws and then carried him off through the forest surrounding the pasture for a night's romp that left Thomas completely shaken when he was finally dropped onto the flat earth again some minutes later.

The other memories, well the other memories were unimportant as Thomas realized that Nico had found the parking lot of the club and somehow managed to wedge himself into two spaces at once before killing the engine and then stepping out.

Taking a long, drawn out breath Thomas unfastened his seatbelt and then opened the passenger side door before stepping out into the night air. It was chilly, but that was to be expected this far into the upper part of New York in mid October, and Thomas had to brush his arms several times as he could feel the chill threaten to bite onto the inside of his bones. Looking to the side and seeing Nico, smug as always and completely infallible given the cold weather, Thomas grit his teeth before finding himself quickly having to catch up to the fast strides of the other man who moved like he was on a mission.

If things were already strange at the beginning of the night when they got into the club things took a turn for the bizarre.

The moment they hit the bar Nico ordered two drinks for himself and for Thomas, slapping down a platinum check card and opening a tab. That wouldn't have been so special save for the fact that he ordered straight shots of Tequila for the both of them…to start the night off.

Thomas watched in awe as Nico held his liquor like a pro as he slapped his hand onto the counter and continued to order drink after drink. One after another Nico poured alcohol down his throat with Thomas watching in silent disbelief. Thomas having never been a big drinker couldn't even begin to think to keep up with his employer's son as the other youth drank and drank and drank like a fish. Thomas instead choosing to sip his glass idly before a growl and sour look by Nico made him groan and swallow what was in front of him before being forced to have another.

Tequila. Rum. Vodka. And then wine when the rich boy had drank through a bottle apiece of the former.

It seemed like Nico was on a mission and as Thomas watched he noted that the other man didn't seem that drunk. Or even more than slightly buzzed as he kept on drinking…keeping on…and keeping on…

It was sometime around one finished bottle of wine that Thomas started to notice something. At first it was hidden beneath those twin colored eyes like a well kept secret, but before long came to the front with a glaring aura of visibility that the stable hand couldn't help but take notice of. What Thomas noticed was that inside of Nico, was a lost wolf in the boy that wanted to get out.

And there in an instant the truth came out in full glory as full lips swallowed around plume red alcohol; the best kept secret that Nico kept close guard over.

The boy wanted freedom.

The kind of freedom that spoke of far off ranges filled with earth and sky and wind and trees expanding farther than the eye could and longer than the air could carry the scent of fresh rolling hills. All right there in twin glowing orbs. All of it kept tightly packaged under the guise of the rich human brat that had everything he could ever want, but not the one thing that money couldn't buy. They say you can't buy happiness but Nico was proof that you could, however, the wolf didn't want happiness. It wanted danger. It was excitement. It wanted the thrill of the unknown tomorrow. And Nico couldn't have that.

All his acquired and inherited wealth demanded that he stay civilized and in control. His little stunt with the horse having been a test of how much he could get away with on his father's patience, but the elder Reed knew that releasing his young son now would sever the control he could command over Nico for as long as Nico believed that he could get away with anything and have anything.

Thomas watched, through his hazy eyes as a drunken fog began to cloud over his senses, the wolf that was the boy that was trapped inside with a careful gaze and remembered everything he had ever been taught about animals that were wild but forced to become tame. When glowing eyes found him Thomas backed away, not even realizing he had been a hair's breathe away from Nico, so close that the two could almost kiss each other, and blinked rapidly before twisting his head to the side and staring into his third drink, half empty by this point.

Time passed as it does and soon Nico was headed out to the dance floor, something Thomas would have totally missed in the whirlwind-like daze had Nico not decided to drag him out along with him. The resulting scene was almost laughable, if not outright pathetic as the two drunken men, well one drunken human and tipsy werewolf, grated together to the beat of some unknown ambient trance music. It was like watching a two bulls tiptoe through a china shop as Nico swayed while holding Thomas as his fingernails turned into dewclaws and ground into the brunette's back. A deep bass growl echoed in between Thomas's ears as the wolfboy nipped the human on the throat in complete sign of dominance, making sure that everyone watching knew that his territory was claimed and taken.

In any other situation, werewolf or no, Thomas would have knocked good sense into Nico for taking advantage like he was, but for some reason, maybe because of the alcohol or maybe because of the flickering lights and electric rhythm going off across his spine…he just didn't feel like it.

The music changed. The beat grew in tempo. And the night went on.

After two songs would end it was back to the bar for the both of them. Thomas almost completely drunk by now, barely knew which way was up while Nico was still going strong with the booze, now sipping on some amber foam since he polished off two entire bottles of wine and management had actually come down to put a stop to his gluttonous ways.

Of course this lead to more dancing and then more drinking and then ultimately…to the disaster which would imprint itself on two minds all at once.

Nico's POV

Nico, almost out of control, was swinging Thomas around like a ragdoll while the younger man tried to find his balance when the young werewolf managed to bump into another couple dancing. This in itself would not have been too bad save for the fact that Nico, in his good sense, flipped the guy and his girl off and then went back to dancing. Of course this lead to the guy moving away from his girlfriend and then confronting the rich wolf and starting static.

At this time Thomas was just comprehensive enough to know that this situation would not end well and tried his best to shakily grab a hold of his inopportune date and pull him away. No such luck as Nico, both stronger and spoiling for a fight, literally barked back at the man to get him to throw the first punch. Thankfully the bouncer began to take note of the disturbance and came over and tried to break everything up. However, this only lead to the larger security guard getting into both Nico's face and the guy Nico was baiting…and then…the icing on top…the guy called Nico a _fucking fairy_.

Like the referee ringing the bell at a heavy weight fight Nico's fist was going through the air, quite steadily considering that he's been drinking enough to put a dozen normal men down, and punched the guy in the jaw hard enough to send him skidding back. By now the music was cut and everyone was looking around in awe at Nico and a groaning Thomas, the latter barely able to stand on his own as he leaned onto Nico for support and whimpered in the other youth's ear, trying to beg him to stop without words. Of course the rich wolf wasn't going to do anything of the kind and by the time the fallen guy was getting back up, murder clearly in his eyes, Nico was curling his back into position and flexing his fingers into a fist.

The bouncer, somewhat in awe at what he had just seen, stood between the two as the guy was less than ten feet from Nico before grabbing the both of them and hauling them out.

Now, to be clear, we have a slightly drunken werewolf boy, high on hormones and an inflated sense of ego almost snarling as he was getting ready to fight for all his worth on one hand.

We have a pissed off man sporting a bleeding nose and gnashing his teeth together in the other.

A confused bouncer standing between them and trying to drag both out the front door.

And finally an innocent, if not completely intoxicated human civilian who happens to be said werewolf's…friend.

Around them was a crowd of young men and women who were itching to see something go down, making a ring around the space where the five and whispering to one another about who would win the fight.

The bouncer grabs Nico and the other guy and then redoubles his efforts to haul them off before Nico slaps the bigger man's hand away and then shoves him out of the way just in time for the other guy to take a pock shot at Nico. The rich wolf's head snapped to the side from the blow and then all hell broke loose.

Nico's went for the guy in a full on tackle and knocks him back into the crowd and through a group of onlookers. Thomas meanwhile is left to drop to the floor and then shakily gathers himself before lifting his too heavy head and watches as his boss' son goes to town on the guy.

The fight was short but bloody with Nico throwing punches and kicks, in smooth and practice movements from some martial arts training he took stock of whenever he was bored, while the other guy was giving just as well as he can get. Blood sprayed the air after Nico delivered a savage kick to the guy's chin, sending him back off of his feet and into a table before several bouncers come out from the backroom somewhere and try to haul Nico away.

This would of course be about the time that Nico is going through the motions of a full blown transformation with his body is almost literally exploding out of his clothes. His fangs were dropping down from between his lips, sharp and begging for the change to rip into human flesh and shatter soft hollow bones, while at the same time his face was pushing out into a sleek narrow wolfen muzzle. The dark lights flashing around the club make it hard to see what's exactly happening with Nico to those farther away but to those up close they are blinking and wondering what the hell they are seeing before something happens to still the entire moment.

Nico, almost fully ready to go feral right inside of the club, growls and barks sharply as someone grabs his shoulder, spins him around only to then locks lips with him. The rich wolf's eyes, glowing hot and cold together, widen and then lower as a warm tongue rides along the roof of his mouth-like muzzle into his throat and swaps spit with him. The moment lasts maybe two to three seconds but that's all it takes for the boy-wolf to slowly revert back to his full human self as Nico's mind is reeling from the liquid heat burning into his spine from such intimacy. His wolfen instincts were kicking into high gear and soon Nico was grabbing hold the body in front of him into his heavily furred arms and then fervently returning the mesh of mouth, lips, tongue and teeth.

The scent and taste of the drunken mouth had Nico growling in pleasure as he kisses a very confused Thomas all into the mouth before a tap on his shoulder has him whipping his head around and snarling, only to see the bouncers from before looking very pissed off at him followed by several other people.

Getting kicked out of the club wasn't as humiliating as being told to never come back in this life out in the middle of the street like some kind of common thug. Though, all in all, Nico barely spent the time caring as he grabbed an almost comatose Thomas up and over his shoulder before walking back to his car with a playful smirk on his lips. Clothes in disarray, shoes hanging onto his feet by the laces and completely proud of himself, Nico manages to get Thomas into the passenger side seat and then himself into the driver's side before sticking the key into the ignition and then hauling ass out of the parking lot of the club.

During the drive back home, with Nico almost calming down enough to be called human again, the rich wolf processed everything that had just happened and then found that he didn't know how to feel about what had just took place.

His rational side was telling him to drop Thomas off in the middle of the sidewalk and let the other find his own way home while the other side was trying to argue that the mess was well within his sphere of control and that Thomas had just been there as a bystander who got in his way in trying to protect his boss's son. He only had done it to save himself and his job so it wasn't like the other had done anything wrong on purpose.

Then there was the wolf. The wolf side was there looking at him in the rear view mirror and the wolf was pleased.

Why it was pleased, Nico wasn't too sure. The need for a fight was still boiling over into his blood as was the animal rage his wolfen side whispered in his ears almost every day, however right now…the wolf wasn't wholly interested still in a fight. It was almost lolling in pleasure and without being able to stop himself, Nico leaned himself over, once he found the brakes, and assessed the sprawling mass in the seat next to him with nose and tongue.

Firm rasps of tongue over bitter, drunken flesh made Nico shudder as he growled without meaning to before he opened his mouth to bite down gently onto Thomas' throat, sucking at the other youth's flesh and leaving a visible mark of ownership.

Getting home and getting out without making too much noise, Nico went to grab the sleeping Thomas up into his arms and then carried the brunette off into the dark household, fumbling with his keys as his fingers seemed to be tingling for some unknown reason. Completely ignoring the looks his father gave him when the older man came down at hearing his son come in so late, the rich wolf found his way into Thomas' room and set the other down onto his bed as gently as he could. Leaning down and looking the other over again, Nico bared his fangs and gave off a resolute growl over the younger man, wanting Thomas to wake up and say something…anything, but only getting a soft hum in reply.

Nico snorted and left out of the room after that with a quiet huff, making his way to his own den to call it a night.

Meanwhile, behind him, his father was almost completely at a loss for words at what he had just seen as he just stood there in the hallway, a firm chastisement creasing the edges of his lips before going off to bed himself.

In the darkness of his own room, Nico lay down on his mattress and stared up at the ceiling, asking for answers from the only consistent element in his life. Arms folded behind his head, feet naked from having kicked the tattered remains of his shoes off outside, and confusion dancing in his eyes…the rich wolf found sleep coming hours later, just as dawn was peeking through the skyline. A soft tug at the corner of his mouth raised his lips up into a half smirk as sleep embraced him…while inside of his mind…his wolf smiled.


End file.
